Lost Complex
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Yukito tiene un secreto que NADIE conoce, ni su mejor amigo Touya ni incluso el mismo. Todo iba bien hasta que Yue apareció de la nada. [Chap2]
1. Chapter I Ojos plata bajo gafas negras

**Lost Complex**

**By:****_Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Yaoi**: _Yukito/Yue + Touya_

**Rated:**__Pg13, aumentando en futuros capítulos

**Summary:**|| **_UA_**... o.O Kind of... || Yukito tiene un secreto que NADIE conoce, ni su mejor amigo Touya, de quien esta enamorado secretamente, ni incluso el mismo. Yue es un joven misterioso que apareció de la nada, se enamoró de Touya y ha empezado a seducirlo. Ahora Yukito intentara ganarse [de nuevo aunque el no lo sepa] el corazón de su mejor amigo y hará lo que sea con tal de borrar a Yue del mapa. Pero ¿Quién es Yue? ¿Que tiene que ver con Yukito? ¿Y porque rayos Yukito jamás lo ha visto cuando mas de la mitad de la ciudad habla de el?

**Chapter I.- _Ojos plata bajo gafas negras_**

            Viernes, si, un día más de la larga pero por demás emocionante tortura llamada escuela preparatoria, el sol brillando alto en el firmamento mientras cientos de estudiantes de la preparatoria de Tomoeda disfrutan del corto, pero reconfortante receso a mitad de clases. Pero entre todos ellos, ninguno resalta mas que el, atlético, guapo, inteligente, amable, callado y algo misterioso, sin duda la combinación perfecta para hacerlo el chico mas popular del colegio. Y así era, nadie, absolutamente nadie era más popular que Touya Kinomoto, desde la primaria había empezado a llamar la atención, a ser el centro de las miradas de chicas y chicos por igual, desde su negro cabello rebelde hasta sus gélidos ojos que robaban el aliento. Misterioso por naturaleza, reservado por elección, era el muchacho más codiciado y con más renombre del colegio, siendo el capitán del equipo de soccer y el mejor de su clase.

Claro esta que alguien tan "genial" como el, tenía que tener como mejor amigo a  alguien igual de popular. Y en el caso de Touya, ese alguien era Yukito Tsukishiro, quien con su cabellera gris plateada y pacíficos ojos avellana era, físicamente, una imagen completamente opuesta a la del otro muchacho. Amable, generoso, bueno en cualquier actividad, aunque a veces algo ingenuo y distraído, comilón inigualable, inteligente,  y con la facilidad de hacerse amigo de cualquiera y caerles bien a todos

Muchos aun se preguntaban como dos personas como ellos, tan distintas en muchos aspectos, habían terminado como mejores amigos, la gran mayoría, por otro lado, trataban de averiguar que tenía Yuki que había logrado capturar la amistad de alguien como Touya habiéndolo conocido apenas cuando habían entrado en la preparatoria, alguien al que muchos le ofrecieron una amistad igual que la de Tsukishiro, algunos incluso desde la primaria, pero que con ninguno logro entablar. Pero todos asumían que era por la gran habilidad de Yukito para hacer amigos lo que había logrado pasar las barreras que el moreno levantó a su alrededor a lo largo de su infancia, barreras que nadie mas podía saltar

Lógicamente siendo tan populares como eran, el dúo tenía miles de pretendientes, mujeres y hombres por igual, incluso de diferentes colegios y lugares cercanos a la preparatoria, pero ninguno tenía novia, ese era uno de los mayores misterios del colegio, la aparente "soltería empedernida" que ambos profesaban, todos imaginando que aun no deseaban o no estaban listos para un compromiso como el tener una pareja o que su primordial deseo era terminar sus estudios antes de darse la libertad de salir con alguien

Nadie realmente conocía o siquiera imaginaba la verdadera razón de esto, ni siquiera entre ellos, quienes concordaban con lo que los demás pensaban sobre el otro. Lejos estaban incluso ellos de conocer la verdad, aunque su corazón lo deseara, aunque muy en el fondo sus motivos y deseos coincidieran

Y es que en el corazón de ambos había algo que los unía aun más que la amistad, algo que ignoraban que sentía el otro y aun así ambos compartían, pero que eran incapaces de expresar…

- **Yaaaawwnn… Cielos, que día tan caluroso, en un día así dan muchas ganas de tomar una siesta**– dijo en tono cansado Yuki, recargándose en el tronco del viejo cerezo junto a la primaria de Tomoeda, lugar donde acostumbraba pasar los recesos junto con Touya

- **Ya lo creo, es oficialmente un día de flojera **– respondió Touya quien estaba sentado sobre una rama baja del mismo árbol, con la mirada perdida en la primaria, como quien busca algo pero no quiere ser notado

- Bien**, aun tenemos dos horas libres ¿Qué te gustaría hacer To-ya?**– pregunto el mas pequeño en estatura, recordando que tenían las 2 horas siguientes al receso libres a causa de un maestro enfermo, a su amigo, el cual frunció el ceño sin despegar la mirada de la primara, signo inequívoco, al menos para Yuki, de que su amigo al fin los había visto y que ni siquiera había puesto atención a su pregunta

- **Ese mocoso… -**soltó por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se posaban un par de siluetas a lo lejos, en la primaria, en una pareja, una linda chica de hermosos cabellos castaños que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos esmeralda, y un muchacho, quien tenía cabellera castaña oscura y ojos de un bello color cafe rojizo, ambos vistiendo uniformes de deportes, tomados de la mano y platicando tranquilamente en una banquita, bajo la sombra de un manzano

- **Vamos To-ya, no es para tanto, además Sakura-chan se ve feliz **– le llamó Yuki, recargándose en la rama donde su amigo estaba sentado, mirando también a la feliz pareja, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Touya como si estuviese leyendo un libro, lo selectivo que era con la mayoría de las amistades masculinas que su pequeña hermana, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía y desde un principio vio con desagrado la rápida amistad que ella había entablado con el otro chico, un muchacho de intercambio procedente de Hong Kong, Syaoran Li, quien había sido transferido hacía apenas medio año. Yuki sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Touya detestaba al otro chico y se sorprendía, aunque no gratamente, de lo rápido que se había desenvuelto esa relación, de pasar de simples amigos en seis meses había terminado como novios, haciendo quizás la pareja popular de la primaria, superada solo por la formada por Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki

De pronto el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso los regresó a la realidad

- **Bien, aun tenemos dos horas libres ¿Qué te gustaría hacer Yuki?**– preguntó Touya volteando a ver a su amigo, el cual rió divertido recordando que eso fue exactamente lo mismo que hacía rato le había preguntado, algo así no pasó desapercibido para Touya

- **¿Qué ocurre? ¿De que te ríes?**

- **No, no es nada**– respondió Yuki, logrando calmarse, Touya aun le veía tratando de encontrar lo divertido en su pregunta pero sin mucho éxito

- **¿Y bien?**– pregunto de nuevo, dejando el tema de la risa para otro momento

- ¿**Que te parece si vamos a comer algo a la cafetería?**– repuso Yuki, recordando que solo había comido 5 panes rellenos de carne durante el receso y que, por consecuencia, ya tenía hambre

- **Nunca cambiaras Yuki**– respondió ante esto Touya, bajando de la rama mientras sonreía tiernamente, una sonrisa que solo cinco personas en todo el mundo habían tenido el privilegio de ver, su padre, Fujitaka, su hermana Sakura, su madre Nadeshiko, fallecida cuando el era aun un niño, Kaho, una novia que tuvo por un año antes de entrar a la preparatoria y por supuesto Yukito

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, platicando cosas triviales mientras sus mentes y corazones guardaban como en video lo recién ocurrido, lo cual sería uno más de esos cientos de recuerdos que ambos compartían

Las clases después de las horas libres pasaron sin duda con velocidad y pronto ambos jóvenes se encontraban rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto, tenían una tarea y aunque aun quedaba todo el fin de semana para terminarla les gustaba hacerla de inmediato para tener el fin de semana libre, es especial Touya, quien trabajaba los sábados y domingos durante las mañanas

- **Estamos en casa**– gritó un poco Touya al abrir la puerta de su hogar y un rostro maduro aunque juvenil se asomo desde la cocina

- **Que bueno que llegan, hijo, Yukito**

- **Muy buenas tardes señor Kinomoto**– saludó Yuki

- **La comida estará en una hora mas**– anunció Fujitaka al tiempo que volvía a  entrar a la cocina

- **Estaremos en mi habitación**– indicó Touya al tiempo que comenzaban a subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Touya, dispuestos a terminar rápidamente sus deberes

* * *

  


Era ya tarde, había pasado todo el día en la casa de los Kinomoto y ya era hora de regresar a su casa, se sentía cansado, de hecho todo el día había tenido la sensación como si algo en su interior lo inquietara, como si hubiera algo que necesitaba hacer, pero no tenía idea que podría ser

En ese momento ambos caminaban rumbo a la casa de Yuki, Touya iba un poco mas adelante, cargando la mochila de su amigo, mientras este solo llevaba en su mano una pequeña cajita, que contenía el postre de la cena que tan amablemente Fujitaka le había obsequiado

Para Touya no había pasado del todo desapercibido el estado de Yuki, pero decidió no preguntar

Pronto estuvieron frente a la bella casa de un piso, con estilo antiguo, que era el hogar de Yukito

- **Bien, henos aqu**– anunció Touya al llegar frente a la puerta al tiempo que Yuki abría la puerta, mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos

-**Gracias por acompañarme To-ya**– sonrió Yuki mientras recibía su mochila de manos de su amigo y la dejaba junto a la puerta de su casa, por la parte de adentro

- **No fue nada**– respondió Touya

Entonces el silencio, ambos conocían muy bien esa sensación, era el momento que generalmente Touya daba la vuelta y se retiraba rumbo a su hogar, pero siempre se quedaban viendo unos segundos el uno al otro, como si esperasen que el muchacho frente a si hiciera un movimiento, algo que indicara si estaba sintiendo lo mismo

Fue Yuki quien lo hizo, de manera casi imperceptible fue acercando su rostro al de su amigo, entreabriendo la boca, listo para decir o hacer algo, ambos con los sentidos nublados, pero justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos milímetros la alarma de un auto los despertó de su ensoñación, haciéndolos separarse de un brinco

- **Cre****-creo que ya debo irme**– dijo Touya algo sonrojado, aun con la sensación de confusión en su rostro

- **Si, esta bien, te veo mañana en la tarde, ¿De acuerdo?**– respondió Yuki mientras se rascaba la nuca aun con los sentidos desconectados, viendo a Touya quien daba ya la media vuelta para partir

Una vez hubo partido Touya, Yuki entró a su hogar, su corazón latía a más no poder dentro de su pecho, mientras esa opresión volvía con mayor fuerza, mareándolo

Habiendo cenado ya, decidió cambiarse por un pijama gris y acostarse a dormir, aun con la imagen de Touya en su mente

* * *

  


Despertó, estaba en un colchón mullido y muy suavecito, el cuarto estaba oscuro, no recordaba donde estaba o como había llegado ahí, lo último que venía a su mente era que se encontraba en una casa grande, su hogar, pero todo era confuso.

Se puso de pie y su larga cabellera llego al piso, su color plateado era el único brillo que se alcanzaba a ver entre las sombras, como un reflejo encendió la luz y se vio en medio de una habitación pequeña, de estilo tradicional, vestía un pantalón de pijama gris y una sudadera  de un gris mas claro, se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía la habitación, realmente ese no era su estilo, pensó al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la puerta que seguramente era el armario, miró hacía todos lados

- Es **inútil, todo es tan anti-estético… creo que tendré que comprar ropa nueva**– cerró el armario y busco algo de dinero en sus bolsillos, ahí estaba, una cartera negra con la letra "Y" grabada en ella, sin duda era suya, ya que tenía su inicial marcada en ella aunque no la recordaba

Saliendo del cuarto, rumbo a la sala, se sorprendió a si mismo como se podía mover con tanta soltura en esa casa, que por ningún lado reconocía pero que sentía como suya. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió, era sábado por la mañana, lo vio en el calendario de su reloj de pulso, pero no hubo terminado de salir cuando se dio cuenta que el cabello le estorbaba para caminar, así que se hizo una coleta a la altura de la nuca, al menos así no tocaba el piso, aunque fuera solo por centímetros

Vagó un rato en el centro de la ciudad, buscando una tienda de su agrado hasta que por fin la encontr

"Shiroi Tsuki"

Entró, era sin duda una tienda de gran prestigio, si a esas hora ya se encontraba pululando de gente que semi-corría de un lado a otro, miró por entre los estantes, observando la ropa que era expuesta, hasta que por fin se decidió por algunas, las cuales tomó y se dirigió rumbo a los vestidores, donde un muchacho cercano a los 17 años lo atendi

- **Muy buenos días, bienvenido a Shiroi Tsuki, soy Kido, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?**

- **Buenos días, quisiera probarme esto **– respondió mostrando las prendas, las cuales entregó al dependiente, el cual las inspeccionó y tras anotar algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta sacó una tarjeta con un numero 4 en ella

- **Probador 4, si es tan amable **– le indico Kido, entregándole la tarjeta

El joven entró y tras probarse todos los trajes decidió comprar la mayoría, salió del probador cargando las prendas mientras aun vestía la ultima que se probo, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, algo pegado al cuerpo y una camisa del mismo color abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, un pecho algo pálido, pero muy atrayente, como quedo comprobada cuando salió del probador y la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres que se encontraban en ese lugar voltearon inmediatamente a verlo, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el joven de larga cabellera que no pudo ocultar

- **Me llevo estas, y ¿Podría llevarme este atuendo puesto?**– pregunto y el joven solo asintió, apuntando algunas cosas en la libretita y le dio una nota con su numero de pedido al joven, el cual dejó la ropa a Kido y procedió a comprarse un par de botas negras y unas gafas oscuras, que se vendían también en el establecimiento

Una par de horas después y una vez satisfecho con sus compras se dirigió a caja para recoger su ropa nueva y liquidar la cuenta

- **Buenos días, le atiende Kinomoto ¿Me permite su numero de pedido?**

El joven de larga cabellera se quedo pasmado, frente a el se encontraba la criatura mas bella que jamás había visto, negra cabellera indomable, ojos fríos y sensuales, cuerpo atlético y atrayente, un adonis en ropas de cajero

- **¿Sucede algo?**– preguntó Touya al hombre frente a el, tenía una larga cabellera plateada con tintes violetas, como el color de la luna llena, su piel era pálida como la nieve y las ropas negras, junto con las gafas, le hacían ver peligrosamente salvaje

- **Oh, discúlpeme, aquí esta**– le dio la pequeña hoja tras lo cual Touya comenzó a buscar su pedido en una pequeña estantería, lo cual no le llevo mucho, para esa hora, mucha de la clientela inicial había terminado sus compras y se había retirado, por lo cual no había nadie a parte de el a quien atender

- **Aquí tiene señor, son dos mil yenes**– le dijo entregando una bolsa al aun sorprendido joven frente suyo, el cual lucía de su misma edad

- **Gracias… ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre?**– preguntó el de plateada cabellera

- Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto para servirle – respondió Touya respetuosamente al muchacho mientras la "hormiguita" de la curiosidad comenzaba a "picarle" – **Y usted es…**

- **Yue **– respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que Touya sintiera como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, realmente le había impresionado la imagen de Yue, era, como muchos definirían "Kakkoi"[*]… lo cual era curioso, porque muchos lo consideraban a el mismo el mas kakkoi de toda la escuela y no era mas que un muchacho común y corriente, este joven, Yue, SI que era kakkoi

- **Mucho gusto**– respondió Touya haciendo una reverencia la cual Yue respondió, con lo cual sus nuevas gafas bajaron hasta el puente de su nariz, permitiéndole a Touya ver las maravillosas perlas plateadas que eran sus ojos

- **El gusto es todo mío**– respondió Yue, el cual comenzó de pronto a tener mucho sueño, por lo cual decidió despedirse – **con su permiso, me retiro**

- **Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto**– se despidió Touya y se quedo observando al otro por un momento mientras este se iba, ese muchacho, Yue, jamás lo había visto en la ciudad

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recordar en que estaba pensando antes de atender a Yue, sabía que era algo importante, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo

Suspirando, resignado a no recordarlo ya, se dispuso a atender al nuevo cliente que se aproximaba a la caja

Lejos estaba de recordar que lo que su mente pensaba antes de su encuentro con el otro muchacho de largos cabellos plateados había sido uno de los sucesos mas importantes en su vida, el breve encuentro que la noche pasada había compartido con su mejor amigo, Yuki

* * *

  


[*]Kakkoi = Cool/Genial

¡Listo! o.O Ok, este es el primer cap de un fic raro que se me ocurrió XD

Explicare mas detalles cuando actualice =D

Ojalá que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar cuando pueda =)

REVIEWS

¡SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter II Sonrisas y pay de queso

**Lost Complex**

**By**: **_Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Yaoi**: _Yukito/Yue + Touya_

**Rated: **Pg13, aumentando en futuros capítulos

**Summary:|**| **UA**... o.O Kind of... || Yukito tiene un secreto que NADIE conoce, ni su mejor amigo Touya, de quien esta enamorado secretamente, ni incluso el mismo. Yue es un joven misterioso que apareció de la nada, se enamoró de Touya y ha empezado a seducirlo. Ahora Yukito intentara ganarse [de nuevo aunque el no lo sepa] el corazón de su mejor amigo y hará lo que sea con tal de borrar a Yue del mapa. Pero ¿Quién es Yue? ¿Que tiene que ver con Yukito? ¿Y porque rayos Yukito jamás lo ha visto cuando mas de la mitad de la ciudad habla de el?

**Chapter II.- Sonrisas y pay de queso**

            Bien, las 6 de la tarde, era oficial, lo había olvidado, lo cual era extraño, durante todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse jamás olvidaba una cita con nadie, menos con el

Cambió de pie mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la pared de la parada de autobús, realmente se estaba impacientando, de hecho, estaba por ir a su casa a buscarlo, pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía que

Miró al cielo, poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer y poco faltaba para que las estrellas llenaran el firmamento, agacho su cabeza y miró de nuevo al reloj, mientras recordaba el día que lo conoció, hacía algún tiempo atrás…

||---Flashback---||

- Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, preséntate por favor - dijo el profesor mientras un  joven de brillante cabellera platinada se retorcía imperceptiblemente las manos por su espalda

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito, vengo de una pequeña ciudad al norte, ojala y nos llevemos bien – dijo el muchacho en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose algo cohibido por tener todas las miradas sobre s

- Bien espero que lo traten bien... veamos... frente a Kinomoto hay un lugar disponible, toma asiento por favor – El joven maestro le indicó el lugar y Yukito camino hacia el un poco avergonzado aun por la atención que todos le brindaban, pronto llegó al lugar y se encontró frente a un chico de cabellera negra y profundos ojos de color café, quien lo miraba como si tuviera algo dibujado en el rostro, esto lo puso mas nervioso, si eso era posible

- Buenos días - saludó Yuki por lo bajo y tomó asiento sin esperar respuesta

- ...días... - respondió el otro con voz baja

La clase continuo como si nada hasta la hora del receso, cuando todos se acercaron a saludar a Yukito, todos excepto el joven de los ojos café, quien salio sin mirar a nadie ni decir nada, Yuki lo miró con expresión de total confusión

- Oh, no le prestes atención a Kinomoto-kun, es muy reservado - dijo una chica mientras miraba hacía la puerta

- Pero es muy bueno en sus estudios - le dijo otra chica que se acomodaba sus lentes

- Y es un excelente jugador de soccer - añadió un muchacho, mientras hacia ademanes de estar realizando dominadas con un balón imaginario

- Ya veo... - contestó Yuki, luego se puso a platicar de trivialidades con sus compañeros, cerca de cinco minutos después sintió como el hambre se hacía presa de el

 - Disculpen, iré a comprar algo para comer, muero de hambre... – sonrió mientras salía del salón, se encamino rumbo a la cafetería, compró un almuerzo como para 5 personas y se dirigió a una mesa alejada, junto a los vitrales

El lugar era tranquilo y todos parecían amables, miró por la ventana y lo vio, el chico Kinomoto, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol de cerezos, mirando hacia la primaria de Tomoeda, lucía preocupado

"Me pregunto que le preocupara"  pensó el de platinada cabellera, pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kinomoto volteo la vista hacia el, como si supiera que le estaba viendo, de nuevo esa mirada de escrutinio en su rostro

Yukito volteo rápidamente la mirada a su plato mientras sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rosada

- ¡¿Por qué me mira así?! - se preguntó mientras comía sin separar la vista de su plato

El resto de las clases pasaron con rapidez, hasta la penúltima hora, que era educación física, así que salieron, los hombres jugaban soccer mientras que las mujeres basketball

Yuki por su parte caminaba cerca de la primaria, buscaba un lugar tranquilo para comer un sándwich, fue cando la vio, una chica estaba desmayada en la primaria, sin pensarlo salto la verja y se acerco a verla, lucía pálida y con fiebre

- ¡Reacciona, muchacha, reacciona! - pero no hubo respuesta, entonces la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al colegio, justo en la puerta se encontró con una muchacha de cabello oscuro y largo

- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó al ver como el muchacho la cargaba

- La encontré desmayada cerca de la preparatoria, creo que tiene fiebre – le informó Yukito mientras llegaba junto a ella

- Muchas gracias, la enfermería esta por acá, rápido - ambos corrieron y llevaron a la chica a la enfermería, luego Yuki regresó a la preparatoria, puesto que su ultima clase estaba por comenzar

El joven Kinomoto no estuvo en la clase, Yuki se extraño un poco pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya a la salida se tardo un poco al salir, puesto que debía hablar con el maestro, luego salió y lo vio, el joven Kinomoto estaba de pie en la barda  junto a la salida, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien

Yuki decidió no molestarlo y paso sin saludarlo, al fin y al cabo, si no la había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

- Gracias

Yuki se detuvo en seco al escuchar  la voz, volteo a verlo con una expresión confusa en su rostro ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

- La chica que ayudaste en la primaria es mi hermana, tenía un resfriado muy fuerte pero insistió en venir - fue la respuesta del otro, entonces Yuki supo porque a medía mañana el otro no separaba la mirada de la primaria, 

- No-no fue nada - respondió Yuki algo apenado, ya que Kinomoto lo miraba a los ojos, pero esta vez su mirada era mucho más calida y amable, como si realmente lo que había hecho Yuki hubiera sido salvarlo de la muerte en vez de ayudar a su hermana

Todavía algo nervioso por la dulce mirada del otro, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el Kinomoto lo detuvo por la muñeca

- Te invito a comer a mi casa en agradecimiento – le dijo con rapidez

- No es necesario... - le dijo Yuki, sintiéndose ahora si muy apenado

- Por favor – insistió el moreno, sin soltar aun la muñeca de su compañero

Yuki miro al joven, no solo había agradecimiento en su mirada, realmente lucia muy serio, pero algo en esa seriedad le hizo estremecer, pudo ver el rostro levemente sonrojado del joven y sintió como el suyo también se tornaba rojo

- Esta bien - respondió Yuki con una bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que logro que el otro chico también sonriera, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hogar de los Kinomoto

- Por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó Yuki dándose cuenta que no conocía ese dato

- Touya, Kinomoto Touya – respondió el moreno

- ¡Es un placer To-ya! - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa y vio como su compañero se volvía a sonrojar

- Oh, calla – respondió Touya algo apenado, pero no molesto

- Está bien – sonrió Yuki

||---End Flashback---||

Touya miro de nuevo su reloj, ya daban las 7, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarle

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            El sueño, sin duda era una de esas cosas que te pueden reconfortar, pero a la vez echar a perder momentos preciados, bien lo sabía el, quien iba cargado de bolsas y con el sueño a punto de doblegar sus fuerzas justo cuando había conocido a alguien muy interesante

Pronto hubo llegado a la casa donde había despertado hacía algunas cuantas horas

- Bueno, no recuerdo bien desde cuando vivo aquí, pero creo que será lo mejor acostumbrarme – se dijo al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas de ropa en su cama y se metía a duchar

Aun no podía sacarse a ese joven de la cabeza, sin dudas lo había impresionado a tal grado que por algunos momentos olvido una de sus mayores preocupaciones, ¿Qué rayos hacía en ese lugar y por qué no recordaba nada de antes de despertar?

Vagas imágenes recorrían su mente mientras calidas gotas hacían lo propio en su esbelto cuerpo, una vieja mansión, un hombre de larga cabellera y gafas pequeñas y redondas, un.. ¿Un león?

- Esto si que ya no es normal, el sueño debe estarme afectando – pensó mientras salía de la ducha y comenzaba a buscar entre las bolsas una pijama negra que acababa de comprar al tiempo que acomodaba las cosas en los cajones de una cómoda que, por algún motivo, supo estaba vacía

Pronto hubo acabado de acomodar todo y se dispuso a dormir un poco… claro que uno no planea que tanto va a dormir….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            La cama siempre a sido uno de esos lugares donde el se sentía mas a gusto ¿Por qué? Simple, era donde su cansado cuerpo retomaba energías después de algún juego, competencia o trabajo, pero sobre todo, era el lugar donde, al llegar a la bella inconsciencia, su mente podía empezar a divagar hacía su mas hermoso sueño, estar con el

Donde al fin sus labios podían expresar lo que sentía, donde sus oídos oían la melodiosa respuesta que tanto anhelaba, donde sus brazos le abrazaban, mientras el abrazo era correspondido, donde su labios se buscaban, encontrándose salvajemente, donde… donde sus siluetas chocaban, sus cuerpos, ávidos, se buscaban y se encontraban, se entrelazaban, se unían en un solo ser… si, sin duda la cama era uno de esas lugares donde Yukito amaba estar, porque era ahí donde la inconciencia del sueño hacía sus sueños realidad… aunque fuese solo de esa forma efímera… en sueños…

Despertó, cuando un delicioso aroma llegó a él, era un olor dulzón, un aroma sin duda conocido

- Despierta dormilón – le dijo una voz por demás familiar

- ¿To-ya? -  abrió los ojos y se encontró con los castaños de su amigo

- Si, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Touya a su amigo mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Yuki se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la diestra buscaba sus gafas

- Porque faltaste a nuestra cita – le respondió mientras levantaba una charola y la ponía en la cama

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hora es? – se medio levantó en el colchón mirando hacía el reloj de pared que estaba cerca - ¡8:00 de la noche! No-no puede ser…

- Tranquilo Yuki, no estoy enoja… - iba a contestar Touya, pero fue interrumpido por Yuki

- No, es que, no me había despertado desde anoche que me acosté ¡Es imposible que haya dormido todo un día!

Touya  se quedo algo sorprendido, si, Yuki era comilón, pero no era de esas personas que dejaban todo con tal de ir a dormir, no su Yuki

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – pregunto Touya de nuevo

- Si, me siento de maravi… - se quedo callado al notar por primera ves desde que se despertó una tela muy suave sobre si, miró su pijama y casi de va de espaldas, esa pijama no era la que se había puesto la noche anterior, de hecho, ¡Ni siquiera tenía una así!

- ¿Yuki? – Touya la saco de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente

- Per-perdón ¿Qué me decías?

- Que te traje algo de pay de queso, pensé que, como no había ido, quizás esto te caería bien – le dijo mostrando el contenido de la charola, un par de platos, dos tazas con té, un cuchillo y un par de tenedores junto a un ENORME pay de queso de aspecto espectacular

- Gracias To-ya – Yuki le sonrió al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño cuchillo y comenzaba a partir el pay

Touya por su parte solo miraba como Yuki partía el pay, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, pero se preocupaba un poco por el asunto del sueño, ¿Como es que su Yuki había dormido tanto?

Pronto olvido su preocupación y comenzó a comer gustoso, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una gafas oscuras sobre el buró, y su mente pronto voló hacía cierto joven de larga cabellera, ojos místicos y sonrisa seductora

Miró entonces la tierna sonrisa de Yuki y no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que las sonrisas se parecían, pero a la vez eran distintas

El reloj de pulso dejó oír su alarma y un Touya algo preocupado se levant

- Cielos, olvide que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, nos vemos mañana Yuki

-. Hasta mañana To-ya – se despidió Yuki y pronto Touya hubo salido de su casa, dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo, su mente regresó a su primera preocupación ¿Por qué había dormido tanto y como era posible que tuviera puesta otra pijama, una que ni siquiera el tenía?

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente a tal velocidad que mejor decidió levantarse a guardad lo poco que aun quedaba del pay y acostarse de nuevo a dormir, no deseaba faltar de nuevo a otra cita con su Touya

Poco sabía que esa no sería a la única cita que faltaría

----------

----------

Listo, un nuevo capitulo de Lost Complex, ojala y les haya gustado =) ya se que poco a poco esto se va volviendo extraño, pero prometo

1.- no hacerla demasiado larga

2.- no hacerla mas complicada de lo que es

Bien agradezco los reviews de

Kathy Kanzaki.- Que bueno que te gusto… si, ta medio raro, pero esta aun dentro de los estándares que manejo XDD, ojala y te haya gustado el chapi

Hotaru-chan.- Pos aquí esta, fue gracias a ti que decidí continuarle antes, ya que por orden actualizo mis fics así: Kiss Shining, Torbellino, Magical, Feliz aniversario, Lost Complex, pero tu review me puso de tan buen humor que decidí saltarme Feliz aniversario y entrar de lleno a este =) ojala y te haya gustado ^^

Bueno, es todo por el momento, nos vemos luego, dejen reviews

Ja Nee!

PD. Si la escena de la primera vez que Touya y Yuki se conocen se te hace familiar o encuentras que se parece a la que se haya escrita en un RPG On-line llamado Beyond The Past, || h t t p : / / e s p a n o l . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / b e y o n d c c s /  ||no piensen que me lo robe, ya que la persona quien lo escribió [la que hace a Yuki] soy yo XDD Por ende, es mío =P

Bueno, después de este comercialote involuntario [tenía que explicar, por si alguien me reclamaba luego] ahora si

Ja nee!!


End file.
